Future Ideas for Warship Craft
WARNING: ADDING SUGGESTIONS TO THIS PAGE IS NOT ADVISED. THE COMMUNITY GENERALLY AGREES THAT THE USER CLAIMING TO BE JEONG IS AN IMPERSONATOR. AS SUCH, POSTS, PAGES AND/OR COMMENTS BY THE ALLEGED DEVELOPER SHOULD BE APPROACHED WITH CAUTION. THE IMPERSONATOR'S ACCOUNT IS FOUND HERE: http://warshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jeong_Saeng_Park We had all discovered that Jeong Saeng Park is here, I am making this to give our suggestions, since the comments of the Banned User Sheet was filling up with ideas. You have to put your idea in the comments, and have at least 2 supporters before you can add your idea, or else this page will be extremely long ---- Platform Suggestions Port the game to other platforms. Google Play would greatly increase playerbase. Furthermore, make a way to transfer data, if possible. ---- Weapon Suggestions: *530mm/52 Gerat 36 (Experimental gun proposed for the H-44. Fired 4,850 lb projectile.) *Centralized 356mm/45 Mk. 4 *380mm SK C/34 (Real Bismarck guns/remodel the current ones to look like bigger versions of the Prinz Eugen turrets) *610mm Mk. 6 (Experimental version of 16"/45 Mk. 6 gun, fired 5,000 lb projectile, Extreme dmg, very low velocity of 396 m/s) *457mm/47 Mk. A (Experimental gun proposed for Iowa and Montana-class BB's. Fired 3,850 lb projectile, heavier than Yamato's.) *510mm/45 Type 98 (Experimental gun proposed for A-150 Super Yamato. Fired 4,409 lb projectile.) *150mm Electromagnetic Gun (Prototype railgun designed by BAE systems. Would have extreme muzzle velocity, low fire rate) *155mm Advanced Gun System (Gun used on the Zumwalt-class destroyer. Fires missile-shells every 10 seconds. 44km range.) *356mm/45 41st Year Type 36 (main guns of Kongo-class battleship) *Kashtan 30mm CIWS *Mk 26 Guided Missile Launching System (twin-arm missile launcher) *Mark 42 5"/54 caliber gun *Mauser MLG27 *Mk-38 Machine Gun System *283mm gun (Used on Scharnhorst) *German 88mm Flak 41 gun. (Slow firing high damage and accuracy anti-aircraft artillery.) *10 cm/65 Type 98 naval gun (main guns of the Akizuki-class) *VLS w/ tomahawk (allow to put more launchers and edit launchers to launch 4 each) *WWII Japanese guns, in general *Quintuple Mk. 15 Torpedo Tubes *Mk. 48 Torpedo Tube *Katyusha multiple rocket launcher system (It was put on Project 1124 Armored River Boat) ---- Decoration Suggestions: *More different varieties of naval cranes. *Add turning 2x1 Fences and railings *More variety of mast types. *Figureheads (carved wooden decoration found at the prow of sailing ships) *A larger variety of weapon specific bases with more detailing such as ladders or doors. *Tripod mast part *General superstructure peices such as single part super structures. (no... no laziness... - AnonMosu) ---- Building Block Suggestions: *Hull/Armor: 2x1, 3x1, 4x1, 5x1, 6x1 6x6x2 (600 mm armour), 12x12x4 *A 2x2x1 armor piece *longer sculpted blocks *sculpted blocks (5/6 blocks, etc.) with wooden deck *A curved piece which could make ships look more streamlined. (Look at the hull parts in the Hansa mod) *Decorations tems should be able to be able to centralize between two blocks akin to guns *Fire control directors (AA directors, artillery rangefinders) *Modern Bridge (Look at the bridge parts in the Hansa mod) ---- Engine Suggestions: *Nuclear Reactor *Diving planes which can be used to control the submarine *Dedicated diving rudder *More boilers ---- Aircraft Suggestions *Jet Fighters and Helicopters** *Douglas A-4 Skyhawk *LTV A-7 Corsair II *F/A 18 Super Hornet *F-35B VTOL *F-22 Raptor *F-15E Strike Eagle *Helicopters *Hawker Huriccane **Propeller Planes** *Stuka or Ju-87 *Messerschmitt Me 262 fighter *Physics Changes** *Rear gunners in bombers *Mitsubishi A5M Claude **New Parts** *Float Planes *Aircraft Elevators *Steam/Electromagnetic Catapults *Catapults for sea planes aboard battleships **BiPlanes** *Mitsubishi B2M or Yokosuka B4Y *Kawasaki Ki-10 Biplane fighter. ---- Multiplayer Battle Modes/Mission Suggestions *Fleet Battle (Like in Naval Craft, players can choose multiple ships to fight each other with in one battle) * CO-OP Battle against AI (Like missions) *LAN or Bluetooth Battle for players who are together and want low latency *Warship(s) encounters **USS Montana **USS Iowa **USS North Carolina Jeong: Maybe **IJN Nagato (Cruiser) **IJN Fuso Jeong: Maybe **Kongo class **H-class battleships **Yamato and two Shinano. (Each CV has 8 fighters, 4 torpedo bombers, 4 dive bombers.) 9750 Gold when completed with three stars. **Two Iowa and three Enterprise. (Each Enterprise has 7 dive bombers, 3 torpedo bombers, and 8 fighters.) Can bring three ships. 13500 gold when completed with three stars. **Carrier Strike group: Two Atlanta, two Portland, one North Carolina, one Iowa, and five Enterprise along with two Langley. (Each Enterprise has 9 fighters, 6 dive bombers 9 torpedo bombers, and each Langley has 4 fighters, 3 torpedo bombers, and 3 dive bombers.) Can bring 5 ships, required to bring at least two. Max toughness for a ship: 12.5k. If completed with three stars, 18500 gold. **Modern Warships **Nuclear submarine **Escort Troop Transport 1: There is one island and you must battle your way through four Victoria-class around 11 km away while also protecting your three troop transports. If completed with three stars, 1060 gold. * A battle with multiple stages in which you can call for reinforcements through a points system with maybe 30 points to be at the start with a battleship costing X and so on. * A survival mission where you pick X amount of ships and fight of numerous waves of enemies. * A challenging daily mission which rewards 1-3 crystals upon completion. *7v7 , let me explain. So here's how you can make the game more interesting. Players get matched up by levels (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, VIP) and once they find a game with people, they can use teamwork to destroy the other team. You have a huge map with islands and rocks, and maybe a set limit on how many parts or guns you can have on a ship (Say : Max : 5 Main guns.) and basically you fight it, nothing more to it. I know this definitely won't get added, but it would be cool to add it. (wouldn't that lag? - AnoniMosu) ---- Concepts * A tech tree wherein you can earn experience from beating missions, but scarcely, and you can unlock certain abilities, and maybe more ship slots. * An ability for the player to adjust the range at which ships spawn in the dock testing arena from their ship. * Historical Campaign - There is a page about it * Health for every module of the ship with the ability to repair * Third person view and control of battle, wherein you can give orders, to make the multi-ship battles more interesting. * Cinematic view wherein you can see the view from a certain object, but not actually control it. * dedicated submarine controls * A spin-off of a training ship concept, a training mode which can teach players to use submarines, destroyers, cruisers, battleships, and carriers. * Challenges which will increase your reward for a certain mission, such as weather conditions, limited shells, double trouble, and maybe start with a damaged ship. *Campaign with an AI against you in a certain battlefield which can range from just a small theatre to the entire world, it might be a bit of a challenge, but if you got the AI to make the ships work on their own, it wouldn't be much of a challenge to create this, I think. *Gun tiers by caliber. Tier one would be 100mm and destroyer guns (127mm, and 130mm), and then tier two would be light cruiser guns (155mm), then so on and so on. *An option that allows you to have certain weapons fire on their own at anything hostile, but with a decrease in accuracy. *Crystal items can be bought with gold. *Add a switch for carriers with runways that when flipped to "on", planes will automatically start launching off the flight decks. When flipped to "off", they will stop. *Crew Concept, with animations and integration into the game. *Camera on certain blocks/planes or even shells, both third person and first person (bridges). ---- Animations * A cinematic scene during try run which shows the ship actually exiting the dry dock and an option where you can skip the animation. *Guns actually turn and set a limit to where they can shoot dependent on the position. *Make it able for your ship and the enemy's ship actually be able to catch fire. *Don't simply make the turrets disappear, we want explosions and things catching on fire. Debris, also. *Increase visuals of AA fire with more obvious anti-aircraft fire. ---- Store Items *Update the Bismarck in the store with the ones on YouTube *USS Nimitz *HMS Queen Elizabeth *USS Ticonderoga (CG-47) *USS Zumwalt (DDG-1000) *USS Lyndon B. Johnson ''(this one has the prototype railgun) *Updated ships (with updated/more historically accurate guns and details) ** Bismarck with 380mm guns and 150mm secondaries. ** Iowa with 406 tirple gun turrets and American 5" /38 Mark 12 as secondaries. ** Yamato with redesigned 406MM triple cannon, and AA guns with the blast shield ** Scarnhorst with a better design *General Modern Destroyer *Concept Modern Battleship *Modern Aircraft Carrier skeleton *complex battleship skeleton *destroyer skeleton *cruiser skeleton *modern submarines *Improved Battleship Skeleton *More submarines *Any H Class battleship ---- '''Changes' *Rework the entire capacity system, making sure everything doesn't take up more than 1%, many of the parts take up more capacity than they should and it is quite annoying. *Place a limit to the amount of planes allowed on one ship. *Maybe implement some sort of barrier to stop opponent ships from running away because one of the most annoying things about multiplayer is that players who think that they can't beat their opponent will just back away at full speed, necessitating the use of large numbers of planes and kind of defeating the point of multiplayer. *More fleet modes *Model of some of the guns. *AA guns complete rework, probably actually aim the gun at the planes and nerf the damage... *Why do the in-game time go so fast *Shell animation improvments, some are round, which is complete, obsolete. *aircraft carrier runway size *gun rotation and firing animations *option to pick ships and show them (not battle them, more like fleet concept) in ship test mode *option to command ships in fleet levels, not just let other ships be controlled by the computer *AEGIS destroyer parts that won't take up a ton of capacity ----